Carpentry and joinery both concern the art and trade of cutting, working, and joining timber into structures. Much of the timber reaches the construction site as scantlings, which must be trimmed into the proper planks for the work to be performed. To perform the principal task of cutting and fixing the timbers, with such joining as is necessary, powered hand tools are largely used. For example, in the cutting, squaring, and birdsmouthing of roofing of rafter, the use of powered hand tools saves much time in such repetitive work.
The usual method of cutting or trimming a beam involves the use of a framing square, which permits accurate cuts perpendicular to the length of the beams being cut. The usual practice is to square up the board being cut and to draw a mark thereupon along the intended line of cutting by the saw blade. A more precise cut may be obtained by a table saw, however, this entails moving the lumber being trimmed to the side of the table saw. This involves substantially more effort on the worker's part than bringing the hand cutting tool to the site of the building materials.
No known prior art describes a guide mechanism for a framing square which will permit accurate cutting of timber without marking the line of the cut to be made.
The present invention relates to a novel frame square guide for powered hand cutting tools.